Hugo Coghlan
Hugo Coghlan, born Setenta, formerly as Hugo Hercules and Cú Chulainn, is an incredibly strong man and considered to be one of the first American superheroes. Centuries after adventures in Ireland, Hugo visited Cactusville, Texas. There he sired a child who grew up to be Desperate Dan. Hugo worked as a mercenary and assassin for hire. In 1890, Hugo was sent to kill Captain Nemo under the orders of Doctor Nikola, but hesitated when he realized Nemo was in the middle of his honeymoon which is against one of his principles. Furthermore, Nemo hired him at a better price to kill Nikola instea, and keeping him on retainer for Nemo and his family ever since. Shortly after World War I, Hugo was hired by Clark Savage Sr. to kill Hugo Danner in order to get rid of competition with his superhuman son. He confronted Danner in the ruins of Utopia, where Danner planned on creating his version of Utopia built by "perfected humans." After putting up a fight, Hugo finally killed Danner by pulverizing his skull with a headbutt. Hugo was also employed by the Pink Child. In 1954, Hugo was responsible for wiping out the last of the giant mutant ants in America. He also fought and destroyed a “Japan atom-bomb lizard” (presumed to be Godzilla) and have met, and possibly fought, the Yu-Atlanchi gods in South America. In 1975, he accompanied Janni Dakkar in her pursuit of the Ayesha clones. Following the ordeal, Hugo was instructed by a dying Janni to carrying out her final wish to have Hira and Manfred Mors to rule Lincoln Island until her grandson Jack comes of age. Battle vs. Cú Chulainn (Fate) (by Killermoves) In a small anime style school during the dead of night, Lancer stood there waiting for his target. Suddenly, out of nowhere a giant man fell from the sky!!! "Mors you Arsehole!" the giant Hugo yelled. "I told you that plane was just a prototype!" "What's this?" Lancer asked. "Who're you and what're you doing here?" Hugo stood up and said, "I'm Chu Chulain, a hero, but I moslty come by the name of Hugo Coghlan. I'm sorry to have bothe..." But before he can finish, he saw Lancer drawing his spear and struck a battle prose. "What are you talking about fat man! I AM Chu Chulain. The hero in my native Ireland! Why do you use that name?! You better get out of here before I blast all your fats from your skeleton you sick piggy!" "Fatman?! Why you..." Hugo said while gritting his teeth. "You say you're from bloody Ireland? You don't sound even Irish you imposter. You sound more like a Japanese. And what's with you blue hair? What are you some kind of... an anime character or somethin'? You look stupid!" Lancer charged with rage, and strike Hugo multiple times with his Lance. But Hugo was unfazed and punched Lancer that shot him through the school building! But Lancer was not goign to give up, oh no! He charged yet again and used his Soarking Spear attack. Hugo manage to dodge some but most that makes contact didn't even made a dent on him. Hugo grabs a bus and throws it at Lancer. The Servant easily dodged it and started to use his speed to encricle Hugo from the air. "My attacks aren't doing nothing! Guess I have to use it now." And then, Lancer used his Piercing Death attack which launched his spear towards Hugo. Hugo was surpsied that the lance actually penetrated him and his heart, and he knew it was a fatal attack. "Gotcha fatty!" Lancer said. "Not yet lad!" Hugo said before pulling Gae Bolg, and to the surprise and horror of Lancer, broke it in two! "NOOOOO!!!" Lancer said, as he watched Hugo approach him slwoly with murderous eyes. "How are you still alive?" "I'm half god ya c--nt!" Hugo said before grabbing Lancer as he tried to escape and twisiting his body mercilessly with his bare hands. Expert's Opinion Hugo won because his godlike durability was enough to tank whatever Lancer threw at him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Irish Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:God Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:US Warriors